Directorate of Independent Stations
Overview An Inter-Stellar Trade Federation basing out of thirteen seperate stations scattered through three systems -- Sol, Mavo and Alpha Centauri, maintaining a number of frontier posts throughout the galaxy. At the head of the federation sits the council of thirteen where representatives of all thirteen stations meet periodically to discuss the greater good. Political strife between the stations is common, four of the thirteen delegates opting to join under one of the vaster empires for their own safety, whereas the others opt to remain independent and free. Corruption abounds in the council and on the stations themselves, pirates and criminals being allowed entry for a fee. Methods have been adopted to combat such corruption, such as the Krvani Death Squads, named after the Director of their largest and most profitable station, Ypis. History Founding The D.I.S was formed in 2246 by a group of Terrans disenfranchised by the USS when they located an abandoned, dilapidated station in Sol. Over the next few decades, efforts were made to secure funding for the restoration of the station from numerous elements on Terra who found themselves in a precarious position with the planetary government. In the early 24th century, the station was fully restored to operation, and the council was established by the descendants of the founders. The station saw a lot of traffic by traders from other systems and planets due to it's pivotal location near Terra, this resulted in vast profits and by the late 25th century the council found themselves filthy rich. Upgrades were made, modernizing Ypis to reflect some of the more astonishing technological advancements of Terra. The humans born on Ypis were biologically indistinguishable from those born on Terra herself, and this allowed them to easily adopt the culture and languages of their ancestor's home. The Golden Age In the early 26th century, all funds were put towards expansion -- the construction of several new stations in Sol being ordered, Terran companies contracted to provide the labor. Along with the construction of multiple new stations in the systems of Mavo and Alpha Centauri, technological advances helped propel the DIS into the position it is in today. The Krvani Era In the late 28th century a man by the name of Bradek Krvani cast his hat into the Directoral ballot after the death of the previous Director, campaigning on security and the promise of a better future for the denizens of Ypis. He won the vote with a clear margin, several attempts on his life were made following his election early into his career, forcing him to establish a secret police to keep tabs on any and all subversive elements on the station itself. Bradek was an adventurer, and often risked life and limb for the thrill of it, even in his old age -- which is why his sudden disease came as a shock to no-one. Top medical and scientific professionals examined, poked, prodded and dissected to garner a better understanding of the illness, to little to no avail. He died with blood leaking from every pore on his body. The council was sent into a frenzy by this, the news of his illness only reaching them after he had already died, and they made the radical decision to simply place his son -- who had recently returned from fighting in the Sol Rebellions into the role of Director. The decision proved to be decisive, as the young Krvani enacted radical but effective reforms just in time to save Ypis from utter extinction. To this day, Krvani rules Ypis with a firm but tender grasp, clearly caring greatly for the citizens of his home, though this did not stop critics on the council from vocally opposing him and causing unrest in the chamber. Relations The general view of the Council towards other galactic states and superstates. * United Systems of Sol - Neutral The Directorate maintains amicable trade relations with the USS, though many of the citizens of the Sol stations are from the colonies, harboring some resentment for the stratocracy herself. * Confederate States of Centauri - Amicable The Directorate has maintained ties with the CSC since it's foundation, covertly arming them in the rebellion and a huge number of citizens going off to fight in their army. Aleš Krvani has swayed the Council's view of the CSC into a more supportive standpoint. * The Gillaxian Empire - Neutral The Directorate maintains trade relations with the GE, having several stations in their home system of Mavo. Several members of the council feel threatened by the vast military might of the empire, and campaign for integration for protection. * The Maranian Federation - Neutral The Directorate does not know much about the distant Maranians other than that their species is similar to their own. * Western Solaris Sinclair Empire - Neutral The Directorate, again, does not know much about the WSSE apart from passing traders telling tales of the Exo War which are then fact checked and documented. * The Khuulari Horde - Terrified The Directorate lives under constant fear of the horde, the stations rely on information gathered by independent traders and travelers unlucky enough to find themselves in the range of the horde. * The Aries - Neutral The Council tries to keep tabs on the crew of the Aries when they are in nearby space, keeping communications lines open in case their services are required. * Hazard's Harassers - Neutral The Council, again, tries to keep tabs on the Harassers in case their services are required. * Blackwell's Reavers - Hostile The Council, on an official level, is at war with the Reavers and combats them where they can. Several stations are willing to turn a blind eye, and even take them on for black market trade.Category:Factions Category:Terrans